A Happy Ending in the Jungle
Elsewhere in the jungle, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, Lil' Urle, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack were walking together. "Hey, girls," Timothy said, "too bad you missed the action. You would have seen how we made suckers out of Little Baby Girl, Furry Boy, and Skinny Boy with that left in their faces. Boom, boom, we were giving them wham!" Jim Crow turned to the girls and said, "You know something, we're good sparring partners." "You better believe it!" Minnie said with a grin. "Yes, ma'am!" Reverend Zachariah said. "Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again." The twelve girls, circus mouse, and crows hugged in a group hug, until they heard the sound of a game going on. Curious, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others followed the direction of the sound and parted some bushes. What they saw was a large castle surrounded by an iron gate. A breeze blew the ball away and landed near a lake. Timothy and the crows joined Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, just as they saw twelve boys run out of the castle. The first boy was an orange cat with green eyes, wearing a straw hat, a white shirt, a dark green vest, a green bow tie, and brown pants. His name was Danny. The second boy was a crimson cat with green eyes, wearing an old gray top hat, white opera gloves, a dirty yellow shirt, and purple pants. His name was Gideon. The third boy was a 13-year-old boy with red hair, brown eyes, and elf-like ears, wearing a green shirt, olive tights, brown belt with the dagger and its hostler, a green cap with a red feather, and tan shoes. His name was Peter Pan. The fourth boy was a 7-year-old brown mouse wearing a red sweater, blue pants, a white cowboy hat, and a yellow bandana around his neck. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. The fifth boy was a blue experiment with big black eyes, dark blue claws, rabbit/bat-like ears, wearing a lei around his neck and a green grass skirt. His name was Stitch. The sixth boy was a 15-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name was Ventus, or Ven for short. The seventh boy was a 16-year-old red echidna with red dreadlocks, purple eyes, and tan skin, wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs, and silver buckles. His name was Knuckles. The eighth boy was a 14-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. His name was Rei. The ninth boy was a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt, brown pants, and sneakers. His name was Gil Nexdor. The tenth boy was a 14-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His name was Sora. The eleventh boy was a bird with yellow eyes and black and white feathers, wearing a conical Asian hat and blue trousers. His name was Crane. The twelfth and last boy was a 26-year-old guy with dark brown hair, goatee and light brown eyes, wearing a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots, and a belt. His name was Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert. "Don't worry, guys, we got it!" Danny said. "Well, hurry up, boys." a voice called after him. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others were in awe. They had never seen anything like them before. "Look, what's that?" Alice asked. "Oh, it's the Kingdom of Families," Twilight Sparkle explained to her with a smile. "No, not that," Wendy said, pointing at the castle, before she pointed at the boys. "We mean them." The girls slowly snuck towards the lake to get a better look at the boys. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel climbed up on a tree branch over the lake and watched Danny and his friends searching the bushes for the ball. "Let's see, it's around here somewhere," Gideon said. But, as Danny, Gideon, Peter, Fievel, Stitch, Ventus, Knuckles, Rei, Gil, Sora, Crane, and Flynn were searching near the lake, they suddenly noticed Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel's reflection in the lake before they saw the girls. "Hey," Peter said to them. All Wendy could do was blush, before the branch broke and the girls yelped, as they fell into the water. Fievel laughed and Olivia and her friends quickly got out of the water and rushed back to hide, but Fievel said, "Hey, wait a minute." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel turned to them and he said, "I'm Danny." "My name's Gideon." the cat said. "My name is Peter Pan." the boy greeted. "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz." the mouse said, with a smile. "Hi, name's Stitch." the blue alien said. "I'm Ventus. You can call me Ven." he said, with a smile. "My name's Knuckles." the red echidna said. "I'm Rei." he greeted. "Name's Gil Nexdor." he said, with a warm smile. "I'm Sora." he said. "I'm Crane." the bird said. "I'm Flynn Rider. You can call me Eugene Fitzherbert." he said, smiling. "What are your names?" "Minnie Mouse/Alice/Wendy/Olivia/Lilo Pelekai/Kairi/Amy Rose/Kilala Reno/Susan Test/Namine/Viper/Rapunzel." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel said, with shy smiles, before Minnie saw the ball in the bush. Kairi picked it up and handed it to Ventus. "Boys, did you find it yet?" the voice called. "Yeah, we're coming!" Gideon said, before he and his friends waved good-bye to the girls and went back to the castle. "Danny/Gideon/Peter/Fievel/Stitch/Ventus/Knuckles/Rei/Gil/Sora/Crane/Eugene?" the girls called after them in unison. "Yes, Minnie/Alice/Wendy/Olivia/Lilo/Kairi/Amy/Kilala/Susan/Namine/Viper/Rapunzel?" the boys asked in unison. "We love you." the girls said. "Really?" the boys said, as they nodded "yes". "Oh. Well, we love you too, girls." they said, as the twelve princesses and their dream boys kissed. "Welcome home, girls. Welcome to the jungle." Gil said. Susan smiled and said, "Oh, Gil." Rapunzel added, "Does this mean you get to visit us in the jungle anytime you like?" "Yes." Flynn answered as he and his friends kissed the girls once more. The girls waved goodbye to their boyfriends and went back to their friends. "What happened?" Jim Crow asked. "We don't know, but that was inevitable, you guys." Kilala said. "We can't help ourselves. It was bound to happen. The jungle is our home now." "Yeah, I guess you're right," Timothy said. "But we still think you would have made swell mice and crows." "Well, come on, everyone. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat!" Reverend Zachariah said, as Jim Crow clapped his hands and began singing. Jim Crow: Look for the bare necessities Timothy, Jim Crow, Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle grabbed Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, who yelped, while Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel followed them, dancing. The simple bare necessities The ponies laughed and joined in. Twilight Sparkle: Forget about your worries and your strife All: We mean the bare necessities Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life As the twelve princesses, the circus mouse, the five crows, and the seven ponies danced back into the jungle, the camera slowly pulled back for one last view of the jungle, as the sun started to set. The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake